ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
On the Run (John Smith 10)
Story On Coruscant, at the Chancellor’s office, Darkstar is on one knee, reporting to Palpatine. Darkstar: And when I emerged from the rubble, I spotted their ship leaving. Nothing noteworthy about it. I am sorry for letting them escape, Master. Palpatine: The anodite is of little consequence, at least as of now. (Palpatine presses a button, showing a hologram of the mutated John and Kevin.) John Smith and Kevin Levin have become monsters, becoming far more dangerous than they ever were. I’m giving you the task of hunting them down and killing them. Darkstar: Hm. Perhaps we could use them to destroy the Plumbers. Palpatine: Unfortunately, they seem to be attacking primarily at Separatist bases. What’s more, they both probably have a strong desire to kill me, so I need you to eliminate them. Darkstar: If I am to fight them as equals, I will need my original powers, and even more. Palpatine: Ah. If it’s energy to absorb you need, I’ve got just the battery for you. End Scene Gwen, Ahsoka, Lucy and Eunice are wearing cloaks, walking through the capital city on Coruscant. They approach a door, and Eunice picks the lock, opening the door. They go inside, and make their way to a computer room, where they remove their hoods. Ahsoka: Ugh! I didn’t think that we’d come back here anytime soon. Lucy: I agree. Being this close to the enemy. Gwen: They won’t expect us. And when we access the Plumber database, it won’t suspicious. Eunice: I share the other’s opinions. Let’s find out about John and Kevin and get out of here. Gwen: Right. (Gwen accesses the computer, and gets into the Plumbers database.) Alright, apparently, John and Kevin had a battle on a Separatist moon base, partially destroying the base in the process. Kevin since then attacked the Plumber base on Myceto. He accessed the database, and destroyed the computer afterward. Ahsoka: Is there anyway to access the data he accessed? Gwen: Not sure. He destroyed the computer, so the data was lost. Eunice: Let me try something. (Gwen moves aside, and Eunice plugs in a flash drive.) Some Galvan tech. It allows me to access the log of all checked data in a database. If Azmuth knew I had this, I’d be in trouble. Here we go. Looks like he accessed a log containing information of all Separatist leaders. All of their recent activity. Ahsoka: Why would he look that stuff up? Gwen: Maybe he’s got one in mind to track. (Lucy gasps, and the others turn to her.) Lucy? Do you know who it is? Lucy: Maybe. When we were stationed at Khoros, he suddenly went off to find a guy, the one who killed his father. Gwen: Ragnarok. He’s still alive? Lucy: I, I’m not sure. He was in a daze when he told me, stunned by the news. Once he came back, he didn’t give any reason. He never mentioned the incident again. Gwen: Kevin must believe that Ragnarok’s still alive. Eunice: There’s no mention of Ragnarok in the system. Gwen: Which means the Plumbers were unaware of his allegiance. If Kevin is obsessed about finding him, he can cause massive damage trying to find him. Ahsoka: So we need to find him first. (Then, the door opens, the girls turning in surprise. It was the Vreedle Brothers, in Plumber uniforms.) Gwen: You guys?! What are you doing in Plumbers’ uniforms? Octagon: Well, if I is seeing things correctly, these are some of them aforementioned fugitives. Rhomboid: I believe that you may be right. Ahsoka: You guys seriously passed? I can’t believe this! Gwen: Passed what? Lucy: They were at the academy around the same time we were. They were held back, not allowed to graduate with the class. How’d you become Plumbers? Octagon: When the war goes poorly, the leaders see it fit to send all eligible candidates, even if they are considered, “highly destructive.” Rhomboid: And highly destructive we are. The Vreedles raise their cannons, and open fire at the girls. Gwen raises her arms, and forms a mana shield, protecting them. Ahsoka goes around the shield, and fires her blaster at the Vreedles. They move behind a computer, taking cover. They fire back. Eunice glows green, then jumps over them, and kicks Octagon in the head. Lucy in sludge form comes up behind Rhomboid, and puts her hand over his mouth. He struggles to breathe, and collapses a few moments later. Lucy: That was a waste of time. Gwen: Let’s get out of here, before reinforcements come. Ahsoka: Agreed. (The girls pull their hoods back up, and they leave.) End Scene Darkstar walks into a prison cell, where Sunny was trapped in an energy field, her hand and feet bound. She is in anodite form. Darkstar: Hello, Sunny. Sunny: Who are you? I haven’t met you before. Darkstar: I am the one who defeated you, alongside the Lovely Gwen. Sunny: You’re her new boyfriend? (Darkstar pulls off his helmet, revealing his zombie face.) Eeewww! If Gwen hasn’t dumped you by now, she should. Darkstar: You don’t know anything. And now. (Darkstar fires a ray of dark energy, which hits Sunny.) Sunny: Aaaaggghhh! (She screams, as she is being drained of energy.) Darkstar: Not the same as Gwen’s mana, (His body returns to normal, then gains a golden membrane, then his entire body becomes gold, clothes included.) but it is still delicious. Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ahsoka Tano *Lucy Mann *Eunice *Sunny Villains *Chancellor Palpatine *Darkstar *Vreedle Brothers **Octagon Vreedle **Rhomboid Vreedle Trivia *The Vreedle Brothers have become Plumbers. *It's revealed that Darkstar is acting on Palpatine's orders. *Gwen learns about Ragnarok's survival. *Darkstar absorbs Sunny, entering his Ultimate Form. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Rebillion Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc